U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/374,903, filed Mar. 14, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a technique for determining better treatment parameters for an electrical interferential treatment by delivering various pulses and electrode locations and measuring the patient's response to the applied treatment. By varying these parameters and exercising experienced judgment, an effective set of parameters is obtained for treating the ailment presented by the patient.
Disclosures of some interest relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,275; 6,016,447; 6,154,675; 6,698,921 and U.S. Printed Patent Applications 20020003832; 20070150029; 20100063564; 20100106226; 20100211135; 20100222844; 20110105916; 20110106216; 20110152974; 20110231836 and 20110313488.